Closer
by aDiLi
Summary: Sequel to "A Making or Breaking Moment" She needs him closer
1. Chapter 1

It has been about three weeks since that day at his cabin. They were officially a couple but something was missing. Them. With her being in Colorado Springs and him being in DC, seeing each other was rather difficult. Especially with the whole Ori threat hanging over their heads-hers in particular. They weren't seeing each other very often, and when they did it was for one evening leading to a night of love making and showing how much they've missed one another.

But she needed him more. She needed him closer. That said, it was rather difficult to have him closer than where he was right now. His hands had a bruising grip on her hips, pushing her even further into the mattress to hold her still. She was quivering beneath him, her breath coming in short gasps, and it made it harder for him to torture her like he wanted. His head was between her legs and she was sure he had found that mole a long time ago.

She was shaking as he had found a certain spot she never new existed. He seemed to like it as he kept licking, nipping, sucking and biting it. Her juices were dripping like a stream of water and he licked all of it. It felt so good, she was absolutely sure that if didn't stop right now, she would burst into flames. She was also certain that if he *did* stop she'd just have to kill him with her own bare hands, which were currently pulling hard on his silver hair trying to urge him on.

"Please… Jack! Pleeaaasssee!!!"

Even *she* couldn't believe her ears. She was a Lt. Colonel in the USAF, and she was begging. She had never EVER begged before. The things this man could make her do!

Despite her pleadings he wouldn't give in. Instead, he kept swirling his tongue around her clit, trying not to touch it directly. But in an instant, something changed. She was overwhelmed by the intensity of her orgasm, she didn't even realize what pushed her over the edge. In retrospect she managed to remember his tongue licking her oh-so-sensitive bud before entering her in a hard thrust.

His whole face was soaked with her juices as he tried to push his tongue as deep as he could. He loved the way she tasted. He liked going down on his lovers and indulge them, but somehow Sam made it even better and he repaid her for that. He could feel her muscles relaxing a bit around him so he pulled back and climbed over her body. Her eyes were shut so he waited for her to come to her senses.

She was just so beautiful when she came, even his throbbing and painfully hard dick couldn't make him look away from her. When she came back she took his mouth in hers, tasting herself on his lips. Normally she would have found it rather repulsive, but having her taste all over Jack O'Neill's mouth turned her on even more. So, by kissing him harshly, she tried to tell him it was okay, and that she was waiting for him to get what he was craving for.

Getting the massage, and not willing to wait a moment longer he started moving. He withdraw almost completely before entering even deeper. He wanted *all* of him to be inside her, so he grabbed a random pillow and pushed it under her lower back. She understood and entwined her ankles around his hips, pulling them as high towards her chest as she could.

With that, he was even deeper from where she thought he could reach, stretching her to her limits. He drove her hard and she met his every thrust. Soon, they were both sent to oblivion, tangled together. When they regained their sense of reality he pulled beck, a sigh of protest escaping both of their mouths at the loss of contact.

He turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. With no words, as they were too tired of their intense love making, they fell asleep, together.

******

She woke up the next morning in the same position she fell asleep and didn't want to move just yet. But something was different. She couldn't put her finger on it as she was very sleepy, so she sent her arm to feel Jack's body but instead she had found a sheet. She turned around and saw a note lying on the pillow.

_Good morning sunshine. _

_Sorry I can't be here with you, but "the boss" called and I just didn't have the heart to wake my personal sleeping beauty. _

_Have a nice day, _

_Love you, J _

Wait a minute. A phone rang, he got up and walked away and she didn't even notice? What time was it anyway? She looked at the bedside clock and couldn't believe her eyes. 9.30 A.M!! At first she thought it was Sunday but the she remembered the reason Jack was here last night was that it was the weekend. Wait a minute, 9.30?! She had a meeting with the guys and the General at 10.00!! Damn! What was he thinking when he didn't wake her up?

She got up and dressed as fast as she could not even taking a short shower-she'd figured she'd do it in the base's locker room. She then drove to the base, probably breaking several traffic rules, and parked her car in the parking-lot. When she exited the elevator it was 10.10 and she was late. She entered the room quickly and said "Sorry, sir." Not meeting his eyes.

"It's OK colonel, take your seat, Dr. Jackson was telling us about his findings from your last mission."

When the debriefing was over, Sam left the room with a hurry, only to be stopped by someone calling her name.

"Hey Sam, wait up." She turned around and saw, Daniel, Cam and Teal'c walking towards her.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?"

"All good. We were looking for you earlier." Cam said.

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

"No, we just wanted to get you, so we can go to the debriefing together this morning. Where were you anyway?" Daniel answered. How could she forget that? When it was almost a ritual for them to go to the debriefings together?

"Huh? Umm… I slept in…" she said stammering. She glanced at Teal'c for a moment and she believed she recognized a hint of a knowing look. But it was gone as fast as it appeared, with simple characteristic nod of his head.

"Really?" oblivious to his surroundings, Daniel spoke "You do that?" he asked surprised. "See? I told you that even after ten years there is always something new…" He was addressing Mitchell right now, because every time he saw two of the three talking about things other than work, he didn't understand what they had to talk about after all that time.

Listening to Daniel's words Sam told herself he will never know, at least not for the moment, how right he was.

"Yea, well, whatever… let's just go get some food alright?" Cam said dismissing Daniel.

As she was last after Teal'c to move from her place and as soon as Daniel and Mitchell were far enough, Teal'c bent towards her and whispered in here ear "I do not understand why you choose to conceal the real cause of your delay this morning."

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked surprised, how could he possibly know?

"I believe it is in fact General O'Neill's fault you are to be late"

"Uhmm… ahh… why would you say that?"

"I am most certain you and him are in a relationship at the moment"

"Wha… but… how do you know that?"

"I was to call your house a few weeks ago to invite you to our usual poker night at Col. Mitchell's house, when O'Neill answered the call. I then understood that you have chosen to act on your feelings, finally, may I add"

"We were that obvious huh?" she asked nodding her head looking at her boots.

"Indeed." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey Teal'c, Sam, are you coming or what?!" called Mitchell.

They turned and started moving towards the remaining members of SG-1.

"I must say, I am very pleased with your choice Col. Carter, it is high time for you to recognize your feelings and act upon them."

"Thanks Teal'c, it means a lot. I guess I should tell the rest huh?"

"I believe they will have the same reaction, if not a greater one form Daniel-Jackson's part." She smirked and nodded.

Well, here we go…I guess… she said to herself when they entered the cafeteria.

She told them about her Jack being together. As if words from a profit's mouth were coming true, Cam was very happy for her and Daniel got up from his seat to hug her whispering "You've finally got your heads out of your asses have you? Congrats, Sam, you deserve it, you both do."

It went better than she thought it would and when she got home that day, she called Jack to tell him the good news. He was very happy and was relieved they didn't have to hide anymore.

*****

It has been almost a month since they've been together, and leaving her with a note made it even harder. At least she had the guys for support, and she used Daniel's shoulder, now that he new about them. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. All he had in DC were a bunch of gray politicians and he certainly wasn't going to use *their* shoulder!

She had back to back off-world missions and working on her "doohickeys", as Jack called them, which left no time for Sam and Jack to see each other. He was busy, too. As the head of the Home Land Security office and with eight years of gate-traveling he needed to explain and advice the president on the new course of action they should take concerning the new Ori threat.

He had missed her, he really did. So he decided to surprise her.

After a long day, and after finally figuring out, with Dr. Lee's help, what was that thing they've founds on P4U-564, she went home to fill in some missing sleeping hours. But when she entered her driveway she saw the lights on. As it was the middle of the week, it wasn't likely for Jack to be there. So she took out her gun and slowly approached the doorway. She opened the door quietly and searched for the thief.

She heard a noise behind her and swirled quickly, pointing the gut in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heeyyy!!!! Woooww!!! Easy there Sam!" Jack said lifting his hands in surrender.

She put the gun down with a loud sigh coming out of her mouth. "God, Jack, you scared me! What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be in DC?"

"Well, technically, I do, but there were no meetings today so I decided to surprise you. Should we start this again?"

"Sure. Ahm, ahm." She teased "Hey honey, what are you doing here?" she moved towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to surprise you. How have you been Sam?" he said seriously holding her close to him.

Pulling away from him, she said "Oh, you know, I've been traveling a billion light years away to alien worlds, trying to find a way to defeat some ascended beings, who are trying to make people believe they are gods, you?"

"Nothing like *that* but… oh cut the crap and get over here" he pulled her back to him and took her mouth in his. She applied and they stood there for long moments until air was definitely a necessity.

Still trying to get his breathing under control, he said "You hungry?"

"Starved!"

They ate the light dinner he made quietly, each lost in thoughts. When finished, he cleared the table and she went to change in her bedroom. When he entered the room she was half naked with only her panties on. She took her small tank-top but he stopped her.

"No, Jack, I'm sorry, I'm just too tired right now."

"As much as I'd love that, I wasn't planning anything, just lie down in the middle of the bed ok?"

"What are you doing, Jack?" She questioned but did as he said. She felt the bed sink a little as he sat beside her and smelled the scent of a passion-fruit with a hint of oranges. She understood what it was when Jack touched her aching shoulders with his moist hands. It was a massage oil.

He started rubbing and massaging her aching muscles with no words. She slowly felt her knots being released. She fell asleep, but after what seemed like a few seconds she woke up with a strangely good feeling. There was warmth around her and no knots existed anywhere in her body.

She opened her eyes to find her self in the bath-tub, leaning against Jack's chest. His arms were around her and his chin rested on her shoulder..

"Mmm… hey…" she said with a sleepy vioce.

"Hey…"

"Exactly how did I get here?"

"Well, I finished massaging you and filled the tub with water. I lifted you up and entered the tub with you."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're tired, Sam, you've been through a lot lately, so I wanted to do this for you. You're all cleaned now and I just wanted to stay with you for a couple of minutes"

"A couple of minutes, huh?"

"Ok, a half an hour." He admitted.

"I love you so much, Jack"

"I know, I love you, too. Will you let me do something else for you tonight?"

"Right now, after what you've done for me, anything Jack, absolutely anything."

"Be careful what you wish for, Sam. You might just get it all."

Not even knowing what he was talking about she decided to play along and said "In that case, bring it on."

"You sure?"

"I guess…Jack what's this ab… ow!" That last syllable escaped her mouth when his hand suddenly slid from its resting place on her belly down her abdomen and between her folds touching her sensitive bud. "Jack, honey, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I don't think I can…"

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. "Just relax Sam, let me give this to you. It's been too long for the both of us."

She just nodded her head and relaxed against his chest. As they were in a bath filled with water, it was hard for Jack to distinguish what caused the wetness he felt, the water or Sam's juices. So he decided to take no chances and just teased her for a while rubbing her with his skillful fingers. He traced circles around her nerve-filled bud until he could feel a warm fluid around his fingers.

"Are you ok?" he asked, referring both her state and readiness.

"Mmm hmm…" she purred and he understood she was giving him permission to go to the next step. And so he did. At first, he pushed his index finger to give her time to adjust to the penetration. He pulled it out and shoved it back in again and again. Then he pushed two fingers at once drawing a choked inhale from Sam at the new sensation. His long fingers stretched her and he started moving again, thrusting his fingers in and out of her folds, each time coming closer and closer to her G-spot.

And then, he finally found his goal. By the shivers and her tremors he took it that he'd hit the spot, so he thrust in again going deeper and deeper. Those few thrust sent her over the edge. When she came down from her orgasm and recognized her surroundings, she sensed is erection pressing against her back. Yes, she was tired, but she also waned to take care if it for him. She put her hands on the two opposite edges of the tub and lifted her self a little to get up.

"Sam? What are doing?" he questioned.

"I want to repay you Jack"

"Sam, that's okay. Honey, I'm fine, I'll take care of it…you're tired."

"Yes, I am, but last time I didn't have my pay-back and I'm not letting you off the hook now."

"But…"

"Shut up Jack and get out."

He sighed and did as she said. They were both standing and they dried each other with the near-by towels. Sam stepped out of the tub and offered her hand. Jack took it and let her guide him to the bed. She stood beside it and pushed him on it so he lay in his back. "Sam, you really don't have to do this, I'll understand you know…"

She gave him a look that said he should shut up at this very moment and he did so. He moved up the bed and she sat on her knees spreading his to have better access to the task in hand. She leaned down and his full erection was now mere inches away from her face. She looked up at him and saw he was watching her every move. She smiled and closed her mouth around him, hearing a growl escaping his mouth.

She took him in as far as she could. He could feel her wet tongue doing magic on him and he dropped his head on the pillow. She started moving up and down is length, sucking the head every time the pulled back. "Sam, you have to stop doing that or I'll just blow right there"

"So?" she asked and continued working on him.

"So… oh GOD… so you need to get up here…"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Oh Geez… You can't possibly want to… wait a minute! Sam, are you sure?"

Yes she was. She had never done this before, but yet again, Jack made it acceptable. From her silence he understood she was up for it so he threaded his hand in her hair but didn't push. He didn't want to hurry in case she changes her mind, but he was close and the pressure in his balls made it harder on him not to thrust into her.

Somehow she sensed that and pulled back to say "It's okay. Relax Jack, let go." And she sucked him hard back to her mouth. He *did* relax and after a few more moves she made, he *did* let go and exploded in her mouth as she swallowed it all.

When he came back to reality she pulled back and lay beside him. She stared at him and smiled as he looked as content as ever, and knowing she caused it made her feel even better.

"Wow, Sam that was absolutely… wow!!! Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said and smiled and kissed him. Though tasting himself on her lips was weird, he didn't mind.

"C'mere…" he said and pulled her to him so she rested on his shoulder. They both fell asleep feeling whole and content.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up she was alone in bed, again. This was getting old, very old. Frustrated she picked up a T-shirt lying beside the bed and went towards the living room. Suddenly a smell of fried eggs hit her nose and when she looked at the source of it, she found Jack, her Jack, *General* Jack O'Neill, standing next to the stove with an apron hanging from his neck and tied around his waist. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Because of the noise from the frying pen, he didn't hear her sneaking behind him and jumped when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful. Good morning." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Morning… what are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast, well… trying to…" he joked.

"Need any help?"

"Why? Does it look like I do?"

"Well…"

"Oh just shut up, I'm trying to be romantic here. I wanted to wake you up in bed but you ruined my plans…"

She pulled away to look at him and said "Sorry… I gotta tell you though, this look really suites you…" she said teasing.

"Funny, very funny." He smirked and looked at her dressing "Speaking of which, I always loved that shirt but you make it look even better." He said pointing at the T she picked up. She looked down and realized it was his. It was dark in the room and she didn't even see what she chose to wear. They laughed and he said while pulling her to his arms "You do make it look better but I kinda like otherwise."

"Oh you do? And how would you like it?" she asked.

"Off…" he answered and took it off, knowing she didn't have anything under it. They had a quick morning sex but she soon had to leave and go to the base. When she came back that day he was gone and left yet another note explaining he was needed in DC.

*****

It has been almost three months since they have last seen each other. With all the missions SG-1 had had and the strange technologies they have encountered Sam didn't have time to do anything, let along see Jack. She even spent a couple of nights sleeping in her quarters at the SGC.

Finally, SG-1 had their time off and their next mission was scheduled only after the weekend. On Friday night she came back at late evening to Jack's house. She told him of her schedule and they agreed to meat at his place

When she entered the house she found Jack on the sofa watching TV. At the sound of the door opening he turned his head and saw a very tired blond woman entering the room. "Hey Sam, how are you?" he said getting up from the couch to hug her tightly. He had missed her. He had missed feeling her touch and it was good to finally be here, with her.

"I'm okay, just tired. You?" she asked kissing him on the lips. "I'm fine. I've missed you… it's been too long…"

"Yes it has. It was really crazy over there."

"I know… Let's just go to bed huh?"

"There is nothing I'd like more than that, Jack, nothing."

"Bed it is, then." He said and picked her up.

They slept together. Really slept. They were both too tired for anything else.

For the first time in a long while she woke up resting on Jack's shoulder as his hand caressed her back. It felt good waking up with him like that. She had missed it. They both lay this way for a while. This time, there was no rush. It was the weekend and they had it all for themselves.

When they have finally got out of bed it was early afternoon. Apparently they fell asleep again so Jack ordered in some Chinese. The rest of the day was spent in-doors and towards the evening Sam went out to the porch. She leaned at the banister and looked at the sky. It was a clear night and the moon and stars were shining perfectly. It was beautiful

He fallowed her and snaked his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms and they kissed, but before it grew more passionate, Sam broke it off. She turned her back to him and went inside.

He fallowed her inside and said "Sam? What's wrong honey?"

She turned around, her back to wall and said "I can't do this anymore, not like this." She answered.

"Not like what?" he asked confused.

"Oh. C'mon Jack, you know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't, Sam… what's wrong?"

"You want to tell me this works for you?" she asked raising her voice.

"What does?" he asked, still not understanding what she was referring to.

"Oh god, you are just so… so…"

"So what?!"

"Just so detached!"

"What? How's that?"

"Do you really expect me to believe that seeing me once in every two weeks, when we're lucky, have sex and leave works for you?"

"Well…"

"Well what jack? Tell me now or I swear I'll just go."

"Oh just shut up Carter, ok?"

"No I won't, I've spent 8 years waiting for you, and for what? So that you'll get your regular fuck and leave me? I want… no, I *need* you closer Jack, and if you can't…"

"That's it. You will listen to me now, Sam." He said cutting her off. "Do you really think that's all you are to me? A regular fuck? Don't forget, I've been waiting for you for eight years, too. Eight long, too long, years." He added.

"Of course it doesn't work for me!! You're all I think about when I'm with those idiotic politicians over there. How can you say that? Especially after all we've been through! Detached huh? Will a detacher person quit from one of *the* best jobs in DC just to be *closer* to the woman he is desperately and utterly in love with?"

"What?" she asked. She wasn't sure she heard him well.

"Yes, exactly what you've heard, Sam, I quit." He repeated.

"Wha… but…oh god, Jack, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that…" she apologized.

"Yea well, I was going to tell you that today, at dinner. I took reservations in one of my favorite restaurants here, but you kinda took it out of me now."

"Oh god! I am SO sorry Jack."

"That's ok, at least you know now…"

"Yea…"

"Why couldn't you just shut that beautiful mouth of yours when I told you to? You kinda spoiled the mood in which I wanted to tell you the good news."

"Yea right, like that was EVER going to happen. You know me better than that Jack. I never shut up when it comes down to something I care about"

"Oh, I take it you care about me, then huh?"

"Well. Ya'now… you do mean *something* to me… and on a more serious note… I really needed you closer Jack"

"Oh you'll get me closer all right"

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Yup… *really* really"

"How's that exactly?"

"Well, I was planning on doing this…" he closed the gap between them before Sam even realized he'd started moving.

He grabbed her face and took her mouth in his for a powerful and hungry kiss. He pushed her towards the wall and pinned her to it, lifting her hands above her head and holding them there with his left one. He kissed her from her earlobe down her jaw line giving special attention to a certain spot he new made her knees shake. And so they did.

"Please Jack, release me… please…" she begged gasping for air. "No!" he said trying to regain control over his breath "You're mine, all mine…"

"I am, but I want to touche you, feel you… Jack…" she pleaded. When he didn't comply she used her military strength to release herself from his grip and pulled his silver hair with her fists. "I am a Lt. Colonel in the USAF Jack, did you really think you can keep me like that forever?"

"Well, not forever no… I *was* planning on releasing you when you couldn't take anymore of…"

"Of what?" she asked teasing, yet curious as to what he was planning for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of this…" he answered and folded her lag up his waist forcing her to straddle him with the other one so he stood between her spread legs holding her for support. He knew that beneath her, or better yet *his*, shirt and her short, thigh-high pants she wasn't wearing anything. It made undressing her a bit easier as in one smooth movement he took her shirt off. And there she was; topless in front of him, her bear breasts and tiny pink nipples begging his mouth to take them into his mouth.

You didn't have to ask twice and he sucked one rosy nipple into his wet mouth doing marvels to her as she tilted her head back in delight and caressed his back. He took the nipple out of his mouth only to take the other one in it, making Sam's mouth to produce a sound he had never heard before. It hit her, then, that they were overly dressed. So she tugged at his shirt and took it off of him. She then unlocked her ankles to stand and they both lowered their pants and stepped out of them.

She jumped, holding his shoulders for leverage, and wrapped her lags around him, bringing him closer again. With no barriers he had better access to her boiling core and he started to rub her lower lips with his hands. She was soaked and her juices were dripping down his thighs, which it turned him on even more. His old knees wouldn't handle the pressure much longer so in one heavy thrust he pushed three fingers in her making her scream in a sweet mixture of pain and delight.

He started moving, fast. Now that he knew where her soft spot was, he wasted no time teasing her and hit her G-spot hard and fast. She was there in a few moments and he could feel her contracting around him as her nails dug into his back. When she came down and regained her sense of orientation, he pulled back and took her, still wrapped around him to their bedroom.

She slipped down from him and pushed him down on the bed. She sat on top of him but not letting him enter her just yet. She knew he wanted to punish her some more about earlier, but she wanted their dinner to take place, but not in the restaurant…

She was hungry, they both were, so she turned around and they both went down on each other. He tasted her after a long time and wanted to devour her, but he was having a hard time concentrating when she was sucking and licking his painfully hard penis. She felt he was on the edge, both because of the salty taste she was beginning to feel and because he was moving really slow. She knew it wasn't because he wanted to tease her but because he was starting to loose control. So she stopped her movements. He groaned but understood her motives.

Giving him the break he needed by stopping, he flipped her over and turned around so that she was lying on her back and only he was in front of her wet opening. Because of his previous actions he new she was close, not close enough though. He decided to concentrate on the task in hand and continued his actions.

She was floating in the sky right now. She didn't know what was going on when she suddenly felt his rock hard penis entering her with a big heavy thrust. She couldn't think anymore and after what seemed like a millennium she regained her ability to realize where she was. She couldn't believe he was still hard. She was sure he'd let go the moment he new she was there. He was about to blow, she could sense that, but he had to wait for her, entwined within her.

She was panting when she said "OH—MY—GOD! Jack, you are wonderful! But honey, what about you?"

"You okay?"

Now she knew why he had waited for her; he wanted them to do this together. She was so overwhelmed by the pure love in his eyes she felt her heart melting. She simply nodded giving him permission to do whatever he wanted to her. And he did. He buried his face in her neck and drove her like a mad man, craving for his own release. She tried meeting him thrust for thrust but it was too fast, so she just contracted her inner muscles trying to urge him on. With her doing that it was enough for him to explode within her.

After he had come down from his orgasm he realized she was holding him firmly caressing his back-consulting him. He slid out of her and they fell asleep cuddled.

They woke up on Sunday's late morning still a bit sleepy from last night's passionate activity. And yet again, Jack was there. She could really get used to this. The rest of the day was spent doing absolutely nothing. Now that Jack had quit his job, they have decided to move in together. As Jack's place was bigger they agreed that Sam would move there. They went to bed relatively early because Sam had to go to work the next day.

She had the next three days spent at the base traveling off-world and working on the technology SG-1 and other teams have found. Meanwhile, Jack's stuff came back from DC and he took advantage of her time at the base to bring some of her things over to his house.

She finally finished what she was working on and was anxious to get back home, *their* home. She told him she was coming so he waited for her.

When she parked her car in his-now hers too- driveway she took a few moments to realize that she was actually making her first steps towards her new life--a life with Jack. She longed for this moment so much and she couldn't believe it was finally here.

She approached the doorway and was about knock on the door but he opened it before she did. He new exactly what she was thinking about, as he was thinking the same thing, so before she could say anything he pulled her inside and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and they stood there for many long moments.

They broke apart and went strait to bed. Sam changed to her pajamas and lay down on the bed exhausted. Jack sat beside her and started stripping her but she struggled.

"Jack, I'm sorry hon, but I am too tired for anything"

"I know, and nothing will happen. I just want to feel you, *all* of you, next to me"

"Okay then. Though I must add that I was thinking that exact same thing but I can't even pull myself up, let along strip you, or even me, off…"

"Why, shall I do it for you then, Mrs. Carter?"

"Yes, you shall Mr. O'Neill"

He did, and they just lay there, as close as ever. They could do it. They really could. It was never just about the sex, in fact here they are, together, naked, and nothing happens. *Physically* nothing happens, but mentally *everything* does.

And they both know that she'll have to wake up early tomorrow and go to the base. But they also know that he'll be waiting for her. In *their* home, that same home she will come back to at the end of her day. And they will end up the same. Like this, in bed, together. Forever.

THE END


End file.
